xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Shato
The Headmaster of the Xaiver Institute Biographical Information Full Name: Shotuku Fujiwara Goes by: Shato (Sounds like: Chateu) Code Name: Shatter Age: Old Sex: Male Nationality: '''Japanese Physical Description '''Hair: '''Grey '''Eyes: pale green Height: '''5'1" '''Weight: "Young children should not ask such questions of their elders" Usual Attire: Simple robes befitting a japanese monk Combat Attire: "Combat is best left to those young of body and mind." Appearance: Old, but spry, Japanese man Abilities and weaknesses Mutant Abilities: Disengration and reintergration of inanimate material : Dis-ingration: *He wills the material to destroy itself. *It crumbles like it has been aged hundreds of years. *In his prime, he could have focus it like a laser to make a hole through a material like a hot knife through butter or he can just let loose a general blast-wave of destruction that will destroy anything in it's path. : Re-ingration: *He wills the material to come back together. Weakenesses: 'Abilities are limited in general as well as by old age : ''Dis-ingration: *The more stable and solid the material the harder it is the make it fall apart. *Obviosuly certain things like adamantium are beyond his abilities to destroy *Does not work on living matter *Things that were once alive AKA cell-based substances are harder to destroy due to the inherent resiliency of cells *His old age causes him to often involuntarily release a small scale shattering blast. *A lifetime spent channeling pure destruction force through his body has taken it's toll on his body and these days using that side of his abilities often leaves him very fatiqued sometimes with internal bleeding : Re-integration: *He can only fill a hole with the material that was taken out to make the hole. *If part of the material has been chemically changed, such as having been burnt, his powers can not change that part of the material back to the way it was. The part of the material will however be put back where it came from. *Sadly a life-time spent channeling pure construction force through his body has not helped to stave off the effects of time and nature on his body. Though he is still just as able to use this aspect of his abilities as he was in his younger days. ''''Normal' Human Abilities: *Speaks both English and Japanese fleuntly *Former martial artist though he is too old for that now Psychological Description Personality: *He loves his adopted grand-daughter, Gin, very much. *One of his biggest desires is that Gin can grow up in a world where she does not need to stand up and announce to the world that she is a freak of nature. *Tries to be as useful as he can be but is well aware that he is no longer in his prime and so tends to let the younger generation handle the situations that arise and only allows himself to get directly involved when things are truly desperate. *Is ashamed of many of the things he did in his youth and wishes to atone for those mistakes through the current x men. *Tends to select one particular mutant at a tme to take under his wing (so to speak) for special training. *Is completely aware of how an old man wants to take a young adult under their wing for special training may appear to others. History: Shato came to America a young Japanese man filled with dreams of making his fortune and living the good life. But he quickly learned that the American public did not care about the teachings of Shinto and Shato was afraid of drawing too much attention to himself as a freak of nature. Shato worked for a while as a performer in a freak show. His act consisted of breaking a slab of concrete with his mind at the precise moment that he hit it with his hand, so that it appeared that he completely vaporized the concrete slab by hitting it with his hand. One faithful day a martial arts master came to the circus and challenged Shato to a fight. Shato not knowing any real techniques was quickly defeated and was discarded like a used tissue. Ashamed at being defeated, Shato took up the study of martial arts. The mental focus and discipline he gained aided him in refining his special talent and becoming stronger. Although he vowed to do martial arts on his own without the use of his shattering powers. To pay for the training, Shato did odd jobs and often even robbed buildings by making a hole, getting the money, and then making the hole no more. Ten years after becoming a martial arts master, Shato came across a baby girl in a back alley. Having no family of his own, he sympathized with the baby and adopted her. She like him has a special talent not found in most people. She had a talent and innate knack for swift revenge. Now that he had another person depending upon him, Shato was forced to get a real job and live a normal life in order for Gin to have a normal life. Shato started up a modest martial arts Dojo and began educating Gin when he had time between instructing others in the ways of the body, the mind, and the soul. At one point, Gin had to stay for a while at Xaiver Institute. --- At one point while visiting his grand-daughter in Japan, Shato was involved in a fight and through a long series of circumstances was forced to cut off his left foot in order to escape a burning building. He does not like to talk about it but it remains possible due to the clean nature of the cut that Shato had been forced to severe his own foot with his own abilities. He now wears a prosthetic left foot.